


Inside Out

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Langst, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Set halfway through Season 6 when Lotor's all cozy with the paladins. Lance after a mission goes wrong finds himself in a cell on a galra fleet. He doesn't know what happened to his lion, he doesn't know where he is but all he knows is his capture is a psycho and he wants out.Will the other paladins find him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prime procrastination piece. Sorry if there are grammatical errors as it is very late. Enjoy!

Cold and wet.

That was the two words Lance would use to describe the cell. His hands latched to the walls by the glowing alien tech that was wrapped around his wrists. His body was the definition of an icicle, each muscle aching as the cool air brushed over every cut, every wound on him. If he breathed you would see the puff of air leave his shivering body. Stupid Galra. He never thought about the becomings of being a prisoner.

The isolation.

Starved as his mind slowly uncoiled. Water dripped from the ceiling, incoherently, spattering on his face every so often, his body never completely dry. They stripped him from his armour before throwing him in here. Nothing but the white undergarments, the thin fabric leaving his body bare to the elements. One mistake. One stupid mistake led him astray from the team, landing him in this rotting cell. Time was lucid in here. Every valga passing like a tick, leaving Lance lost and confused. He could feel his feet beginning to turn pruney from when the Galra splashed that gallon of water (at least he hoped it was water) on him. Starting that torture early. He tried to think of an escape plan, a way out of here but the cold froze his thoughts, prickling at the little energy he had left.

 

***

 

_72 hours before_

“Alright, Paladins this is a simple scouting mission,” Shiro started, the team standing by the teladove. Shiro had just started the debrief the team about their coming mission though Lance was barely paying attention, his eyes elsewhere.

“Can you stop glaring at Lotor and Allura for two seconds and concentrate?” Pidge nudged his side.

“I was not looking at her!” Lance snapped.

“Paladins! Focus,” Shiro cut in.

Pidge shrugged as she leaned in, looking over the techy stuff while Lance frowned, grumbling under his breath as he tried to focus on what was happening in front of him. They had been over this mission about a hundred times. A fly by for intelligence. That's it. He really didn’t see why they had to go into so much depth about it. Allura wasn’t even paying attention either. Too busy talking to... Lotor. To say ever since he came around everything seemed off would be an understatement. Lance just gets this vibe off him and not a good ‘ _chocolate and ice-cream;_ vibe more like _I’m gonna steal your lunch money_ type vibe.

“Lance?” Shiro asked, all eyes on him as he blinked back to reality.

“Were you listening?”

“Yeah. We go in, fly around the weird ass planet, see if any crazy murderous galra are by and leave,” Lance snapped a bit harsher than he intended.

Shiro gave him that ‘Dad’ look, Pidge rolling their eyes as Hunk shrugged, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that bud.”

Lance frowned, looking over to see Allura laughing at something Lotor said. Her smile lighting up the room.

“You know what?” Lance shrugged Hunk’s hand away.

“Tell me when we’re off,” Lance snapped, ignoring the yell of his name as he left the room, his stomach twisting at the vision of Allura smiling up to Lotor.

 

Ever since Keith left, Lance had been drawn to the training room, taking up the lack of use and burning off steam. It was weird at first. Training by himself. But as the weeks went by, Lance found it relaxing, taking the chance to try out the new Altean bronze sword.

He set the level at 3, Alteans having unrealistically high expectations. The drones lifted up from the ground, Lance moulding into a stronger stance as they began to spin around him.

Random lasers fired at him. He flicked the sword up, blocking each beam, trying to redirect them on themselves. He ducked and weaved, sweat beginning to form on his brow as he managed to take out two of the drones. He moved around the room, his brain formulating strategy after strategy on how to finish this level. He heard a drone move behind him, his hand instinctively swinging in its direction, the tech splitting in two. Three down four to go. As Lance spent more time in the training room he has picked up on some of the characteristics. One was that the drones were like the Greek mythological creature. Cut on drone and two come back. It was a pain in Lance’s neck, the session only ending with all drones cut or him aching on the floor in defeat.

 

For what felt like a valga ended up being three, Lance slicing up the last of the drones, collapsing on to the ground. It is only when he has stopped when he realised how long he had really been there. His hands clammy, body sweat and muscles aching, he was dead. The doors slide open to reveal Hunk, a bottle of water in his hand. It’s like he knew. Lance smiled at his friend as he slide down the wall to sit next to him.

“Thought you might need this,” Hunk smiled, handing the bottle over.

“Thanks.”

Lance in no less than a tick popped the lid open, skulling the cool drink down.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked as he finished off the bottle, putting it to the side.

“I’m fine,” Lance shrugged.

Hunk narrowed his eyes, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“No really. Are you okay?”

“I…” Lance fell short.

He was at a loss. His eyes lowering. He felt alright, he guessed. Nothing really bothering him too much besides the stupid purple white-haired man that was Lotor. He just got in everyone’s business, convincing Shiro to make him the leader of the empire, Allura getting all nice and cozy. What did she see in a guy like him anyway?

“Lance?”

Lance snapped back to see Hunk’s eyes wide.

“Are you jealous of Lotor?” he asked.

_Shit, did I say that outloud?_

“No, I just… don’t trust him, that's all,” Lance tried to save himself but by the look on Hunk’s face, he wasn’t buying it.

“Lance. It’s okay to be a little jealous.”

“Can we just leave it,” Lance sighed, too tired to deal with where this conversation would have left them.

Hunk nodded.

“I’m here if you need me.”

Hunk stood up, giving him a smile before leaving the room. Lance let out a groan, banging his head against the wall. He didn’t know why he felt this way. He just felt agitated and annoyed whenever Allura was with Lotor. Maybe he’s jealous? But yet again he can’t be jealous of something he doesn’t and will never have.

“Ugh!” he huffed as he stood taking his aching feet out of the training room.

He ditched dinner. Not wanting to interact with anyone. He didn't want to hear a lecture from Shiro about the importance of teamwork and participating and so on. He wasn't in the mood for Pidge’s jabs either and he definitely didn’t want to see that stupid galra’s face. So he made a beeline for his room, the door shutting behind him as he crashed onto the bed. He could get a few minutes of sleep before the mission, only a few valga before they arrived away. So he let his eyes droop, his body sinking into the bed as he drifted off.

 

 

***

_Present Day_

The sound of footsteps brought Lance’s gaze to the door, a group of what he assumed were Galra soldiers gathered outside, talking in hushed voices. Lance squinted his eyes as the door swung open, the sudden bright light burning his eyes.

“Good, you’re awake.”

Lance turned to look where the galra stood, his long white hair brush down to his chest, his hand pulling a dagger from the side of his deep purple suit.

“Lotor?” Lance croaked out, Lotor’s lips curling into a devilish smile.

“In the flesh.”

He nodded his head, the guards beside him moving towards Lance lifting him up to his knees, hands digging into his shoulder.  

“I knew you were a big pile of fake baloney when I saw you,” Lance hissed.

“Yet you kept those pretty lips of yours sealed,” Lotor cocked his eyebrow, Lance’s gaze falling.

His voice lost in his aching throat.

“Not talking much now are you?” Lotor said, his hand gripping his chin. He paused for a moment, grazing the side of his face slowly with the edge of his blade. Lotor took in Lance’s figure, scanning up and down his body. Lance felt like he was under a microscope. Naked.

“It’s a shame,” he sighed, his face inches away from his.

“To ruin such a pretty face like this.”

Lance gulped at his words as he shook his head away from him, Lotor only gripping tighter.

“Oh, the plans I have for you,” he grinned cynically ripping his hand away, Lance’s face dropping, his gaze stuck on to the ground. The hands that once were clutching his shoulder released, a sigh leaving Lance’s lips.

He heard a mummer between Lotor and the guards before a tray was pushed in front of him, his hands released from the wall.

“Eat. You’ll need your energy,” he smirked, the door closing, leaving alone Lance in the dark, curled in the corner, shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some death and torture in this chapter. so please if you are uncomfortable or sensitive to that don't read past the flashback. I'll give a quick sum up in the endnotes.

_48 hours before_

“Lance! Get up!”

The sound of the door banging forced Lance’s eyes to open, his sluggish body moving out of his bed.

“What is it Pidge?” Lance grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re leaving in 5 doboshes. You know, the mission Shiro’s been nagging us about for days,” Pidge jabbed, his annoyance as clear as glass.

“Yeah. Got it.”

Lance went to shut the door but Pidge stopped him, looking up at him through her round glasses.

“I know you don’t like Lotor but you have to cooperate. He knows the Galra better than we do. We have to trust him for now,” Pidge said.

“Yeah. trust a guy who we barely know. Great.”

“You think I trust him?”

“Looks like it!” Lance snapped, Pidge scoffing.

“Sometimes you have to do stuff for the greater good. Even if it interferes with your own feelings.”

“You’re sounding like Shiro.”

Pidge chuckled slightly, shaking her head.

“He can be very inspiring sometimes. Maybe some of it might rub off on you,” Pidge teased.

“Ha-ha.”

“Paladins to your lions immediately,” Allura’s voice rang through the speakers, an audible sigh leaving Lance.

“I would suit up if I were you,” Pidge smirked, turning away towards the rest of the crew.

 

One by one the lions flew out of the castle towards the planet below, the castle remaining behind one of the moons for cover. Lance let out a deep breath, shifting in his seat as the lions hovered just above the planet’s atmospheric layer. Lance looked around, instantly noticing a certain member missing.

“Where the hell is Lotor?” Lance hissed, Shiro, turning to the sound of his voice.

“He was called on an urgent mission. Since his rise to power, his new duties as Galra empire have become imperative especially to the path to prosperity,” Allura easily answered, Lance’s fists clenching at his side.

“Let’s just focus on the mission,” Shiro budded in, sensing the tension from Lance.

 

The lions tilting in formations, entering the planet’s atmosphere towards the surface. Humongous trees stood tall along the terrain, the overpowering colours of yellow, orange and brown coating the branches, the ground out of sight. The planet’s sun shone a bright orange, giving the planet this overall dusty aesthetic. The group set off in different directions, Allura and Shiro going towards the mountain range, Hunk and Pidge into the forest, leaving Lance alone to hover above, protecting them all. Lance didn’t know how to feel about it. Being posted watch duty felt like a cop-out for him. Like he wasn’t strong enough or good enough to infiltrate and stealth like the others. But he didn’t say anything of course. He trusted Shiro’s judgement. Well, mostly. His eyes flicked back and forth, taking in the swaying pattern of the leaves. He flew his lion on the cusp of the atmosphere, slowly flying around the entire planet, checking is anything seemed out of place. For some reason, Lotor said there was some sort of Galra base hidden on the planet. Something to do with Haggar and her plans he said. For what looks of the place it didn’t look like any of the planets he’s seen before. It was peaceful and living, though, he couldn’t see any wildlife. No animals. Nothing. That, setting his nerves on edge.

“Lance. What’s your status?” Shiro asked through the coms.

“Besides the utter lack of anything interesting? It’s all clear up here.”

“Pidge and Hunk?”

“Yeah, I’m with Lance on this one. There’s nothing. I can’t detect any fauna anywhere. It’s like they’re all gone.”

Lance gulped, his stomach turning.

“Not every planet has creatures,” Allura reassured but her tone was off.  

“Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious,” Shiro instructed.

“Got it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Present Day_

The light flickered incoherently, the pattern changing every hour, every minute, every second. Shivers ran up Lance’s spin as he laid on the cold harsh floor, his back aching from the pain. His head was throbbing from dehydration. It’s been a day since he’s been captured. A day since Lotor captured him and a day since his team knew where he was. He didn’t even know where he was. Pins and needles ran up his legs and arms. He stamped his feet hard to shake off the pain, wake up his sleepy muscles and get them to work. He needed to move. He needed to do something. Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position, vertigo hitting him as he moved. What did they put in that food?

White light blared brightly in his cell, a whimper leaving Lance’s lips at the harshness of the rays hit his eyes. The door slid open revealing two galra soldiers, guns in hand, one of Lotor’s generals moving through them.

“Wakey wakey paladin,” she brightly said, her tail-like hair coiling around her.

Lance rubbed his eyes, the light causing them to water. The soldiers by the general’s side moved to his side, forcing him to his feet.

“Where are you taking me?” Lance spat as the soldiers pulled him out of his cell, the four of them walking down the hallway.

“Somewhere very special. Oh, what Lotor’s gonna do to you!” she giggled, her excitement sending Lance into a nervous state.

Lance looked to the side, counting the doors, chanting the number of lefts and rights they took. All until they reached the room. It was bleach-white. As eery as one of those horror movie scenes in the hospital. In the centre was a chair, wires and monitors all attached through to the next room. There was a glass panel along one of the walls, a door between this room and what looked like a viewing bow. It was like he was being interrogated.

“I see Pretty Boy’s already to see me,” Lotor smiled as he entered from the viewing box, Lance glaring straight at him, tugging slightly at the firm grip on his arms.

“Oh no need to fight,” he smiled cynically as the soldiers forced him onto the chair, Lotor fiddling with the controls.

“Don’t want to waste that precious energy now, do we?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Lance spat Lotor’s eyebrow rose.

“I don’t know what this ‘fuck’ means in your language but no matter,” Lotor said.

Lance would have laughed if this was any other situation. If he wasn’t just being strapped to a chair, the belt’s rubbing tight on his tanned skin.

Two cloaked beings emerged from the shadows, each working around Lance as they placed wires over his body. He bit his lip as they injected needles into his arm, blood trickling down his arm, an IV like device now tapped to his arm. He felt a headset lower on his head, the cool metal touching his temples.

“What the quiznack are you doing?”

“I am experimenting,” Lotor smirked, leaning in close to his ear, his breath tickling his skin.

“And you’re my test dummy.”

Lance shifted in his seat, everyone entering the viewing room, leaving him alone in the chair, the bleach white walls blinding him as the machines around him beeped and hissed. His eyes scanned around frantically, trying to find a way out. He could feel his heart pumping out of hs chest, his head swarming with countless situations, none of which lead to an exit. Liquid as blue as the skies from Earth flowed through the tubs, coming closer and closer to him, the chair slowly declining. The light was directly in his eyes now, his head dizzy the longer the liquid pumped inside him. A jolt of electricity hit his head like a bat to a pinata. Screams left his lips as his world slowly fell to black.

 

_Lance opened his eyes, the white room washed away, replaced with silky white sand and rough seas. Varadero beach. He was home. The trees as familiar as his own name. A smile crept on his face, his feet taking him along the path he had walked thousands of times before. Everything was the same. The tall palm trees, the crystal blue skies, the push and pull of the tide. But then, everything wasn’t. Over the hill fires of red blazed the town he called home. Screams and cries left the people as purple blast stripped the once beautiful place._

_Lance ran down the street, troops of galra soldiers kicking down doors of each house, guns ready. He sprinted to the closest galra and swiped at his feel, the gun dropping into his hands. Lance jumped to his feet, shooting the galra back as he charged through the street. Where was team Voltron? Surely they had come back to Earth as well. Right?_

_“Keith! Hunk! Shiro!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs, more centries appearing around the corner, the metal echoing off the cracked tarmac._

_“Is anyone here? Pidge! Allura! Coran! ANYONE!” Lance screamed, his feet carrying him towards the centries, guns blazing, sparks flying around them as they fall. With every strike he would make, more and more centries would appear, leaving him outnumbered. Where was everyone?_

  


 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Lotor watched as the boy’s body twitched in the chair, quintessence slowly feeding through the tubes into his system, the data flooding in through the wires. He watched as his heart rate increased by the tick, the galra soldier coding the stimulus into the headset.

“Status?”

“His vitals are secure. His quintessence is slowly growing. This stimulus seems to be working my lord.”

“Good,” Lotor replied, a grin creeping on his lips as he watched the boy flinch yet again, yelling out his friends' names aimlessly into nothingness.

How pathetic.

Everything seems to be going exactly how he planned. Testing the power of quintessence on a paladin proved effective, boosting his research on the behaviour of this energy source by a mile. He was curious how certain stimulus would affect the young paladin, especially someone as emotionally weak as Lance. It was so easy capturing him. Manipulating him to become so consumed by jealousy that he would slip up. Shunted by his own team. If only they knew how right he was.

“I’ll leave you with it,” Lotor stated as he stood.

“Let me know when the experiment is complete. I want the data directly transmitted to my ship as soon as it is done.”

“Yes sir,” the galra responded chanting ‘vrepit za’, Lotor leaving the room, Lance’s boy left strapped to the machine, all his plans finally falling into place.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

_ As the number of centries and soldiers grew, Lance knew he had to run. There was no way he could take on a whole army alone, especially without his lion. He needed to find the others. Maybe they were captured? If they were, does that mean his family was too? His stomach turned at the thought of his family. With all the distress of the blasts and the fires erupting around him he never thought about that danger travelling to his family. His legs ached as he ran down the street. His gun ready for anything that might come at him. Without thought he was already heading up the hill where his house was, the dirt path winding every so slightly as he got closer and closer to the top. He felt the heat before he saw the fire, the tall oak tree that once was every-green stood shriveling in the front yard. Huge galra cruisers hovered above the house, troops surrounding it.  _

_ “NO!” _

_ Lance sprinted fast through the blaze, fury consuming him as he fought every last centry posted outside, kicking down the already half-destroyed door with one kick, racing into the living room. _

_ Lance could have cried there and then. _

_ There lined up on the ground was his family, kneeling on the harsh wooden floors, ash and dirt smeared across their faces. Mama, Rachel, Veronica, even  _ _ Abuela all  _ _ held at gunpoint, a man all too familiar walking through the archway. _

_ “Lance! So good of you to arrive,” Lotor smirked, Lance bardging towards him furiously, two soldiers gripping his arms before he could even lay a hair on the prince.  _

_ “Ah-ah-ahhh. Wouldn’t do that if I were you?” _

_ “Let my family go!” Lance yelled, using all his energy to break free from their hold. _

_ “And ruin the show?” _

_ “You’re sick!” Rachel spat, the soldier hitting the back of her head with the base of the gun. _

_ “Quiet you insignificant feen!” Lotor hissed, “This is between me and your pretty boy brother.” _

_ “What do you want from me?” _

_ “It’s simple really. Just give me Voltron and I’ll let your family go,” Lotor smiled in a way so cynical it was like the room was spinning.  _

_ “You seriously think I’m going to do that. I don’t even know where Voltron is!” _

_ “Shame really. I guess you need a more direct incentive,” Lotor smirked, the guns charging for fire. Fear filled his nieces and nephews eyes, tears falling down their cheeks. His eyes met with Veronica’s, a sense of resilience radiating off her but even the strongest will like her Abuela was shaking, tears damming in her eyes. _

_ “Don’t do this!” _

_ “You’re the one doing this,” Lotor said. “You’re the one preventing them from living.” _

_ “It’s okay Mijo,” his mother said, tears now swelling in his eyes. _

_ “I-I-I can’t do it. I can’t give him Voltron Ma! I’m sorry,” Lance cried, his body beginning to shake. _

_ “We understand Lance,” Luis reassured. _

_ “We forgive you,” Marco added. _

_ “Aw how heartwarming,” Lotor whined, his sarcastic tone drenching his words.  _

_ “You’re a fucking monster!” _

_ “You have no idea.” _

_ Lance looked at his family, his stubbornness pushing him to keep trying, keep pushing to break free even if it was hopeless. _

_ “So? What is it going to be?” Lotor asked. _

_ “Let. My. Family. GO!” Lance screamed, his voice going hoarse with the thick gray smoke entering his lungs, the fires around the growing wild. _

_ “I don’t believe that’s an answer.” _

_ Lotor sighed, his annoyance becoming clear in his stance. _

_ “Clearly you’re not taking this seriously,” Lotor sighed, “Oh well. Fire when ready.” _

_ “Vrepit Za.” _

_ The guns fired. _

_ “No!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present day sum up: Lance is forced to be apart of an experiment that involves forcing quintessence into his body, causing powerful visions made by the machine. Lotor makes him see his family die in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Lance finds something on the planet's surface while on their mission.
> 
> Present Lance just wants to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken SOOOO LONG. I have been writing other fics and Season 8 dropped and it's been an emotional rollercoaster. For all those Keith Stans I promise he's coming soon, in the next few chapters hopefully if everything plays out well. Enjoy

_ 40 hours before _

A sigh left Lance as he aimlessly looked across the forest terrain, nothing but trees and the growing red fog emerging from the leaves. It’s been valgas since they had arrived, Pidge wanting to get a soil sample of something. She said she could track the Galra in sciencey words that had Lance lost, the whole thing sounding like one giant metal detector. Somehow he was still stuck on watch duty. 

“Lance, what’s your status?” Shiro’s voice echoing through the coms.

“Still as boring as before,” Lance grumbled, a small scoff he knew came from Pidge coming through the speakers.

“Stay alert. We never know what might happen.”

“I, I captain,” Lance mockingly saluted, switching off the coms to turn back to the lifeless planet. The only thing alive were the thick forest. That’s it. He guessed that’s pretty weird when he came to think of it? Sure they had been to planets with no life forms but for a planet so rich in flora to have no fauna? That was weird. Lance looked closer at the treetops, searching for anything that screamed animal. What he got was a shimmer in the sun’s light, the reflection bouncing off his lion’s eyes.

“Mhm,” Lance hummed to himself. He should investigate, his curiosity getting the better of him. He shouldn’t be too long. A quick squiz at the mystery object and then right back to aimlessly watching nothing. Without informing the others he dove Red down, nose-diving through the gap in the trees. Red roared with delight, clearly as excited to get moving as Lance was. She erupted with life and energy as she swerved past the thick tree trunks. Red was fiery with each move she made, swiftly moving around the tough terrain with ease. Lance searched through the thick of the flora for a place to land, a small patch of grass coming up ahead. Red stopped with such velocity that it sent Lance jerking forward in his seat.

“Hey!” Lance yelped, Red’s chuckles echoing in his mind. 

“Ha-ha very funny Red,” Lance annoyance covered by the slight chuckle escaping from his lips. 

It was hard adjusting to Red. She was quick, hot-headed and sharp, one wrong move sending her into the nearest rock or mountain. She was definitely more temperament than Blue as well. While Blue confronted him, Red would tease but he’s grown use to her taunting and no matter what she has his back.

“You gonna be good Red?” Lance asked, her purrs warming his mind.

“Alright girl. And yes I’ll be safe. Safe is my middle name!”

He could feel Red laughing at him as he left the cockpit, leaving her to enter the planet’s surface. Instantly as his feet hit the ground, Red’s barrier covered her, the heat quickly washing over him. Thick smog hovered around his feet, a path forming further into the thick of the trees. Lance’s feet carried him forward, trudging through the new terrain, an eerie feeling setting in his stomach. Something seemed off. Gripping his bayard tighter he ran to follow the slowly fading path. He couldn’t stand the silence. Not even the trees were swaying, no breeze to calm his jittery nerves. He purposely crunched down on the fallen leaves at his feet, the sound distracting him.  _ Why did they even bother listening to Lotor?  _ Lance thought to himself.  _ If he was sooo sure about a galra base being here, why didn’t he come and show us himself? _

“Fuck!”

His feet caught up on themselves, Lance tumbling down the hole fast, his head whacking against the rocks and fallen branches. His vision blurred as he finally stopped moving, his head throbbing in pain. It was at least a 10 feet drop, his fall slightly cushioned by the pile of fallen leaves beneath him. He ripped off his helmet, brushing the cut bleeding down his forehead. Blood coated his hand, the blur slowly coming back into focus.

With his vision back he took a look around him, his jaw dropping. A huge metal archway stood behind him, hidden amongst the leaves. A faint purple glow beamed off the columns. Lance’s jaw dropped. He scampered for his helmet, slipping it on.

“Hey-eh guys… I think I found something?”

 

 

 

 

 

_ Present Day _

Lance thrashed in the chair, twitching in pain as he woke up from the nightmare. His body was covered in sweat, his throat aching and sore from all the screaming. He felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack, his breath becoming short and quick, his body shaking, his mind racing as he tried to calm himself down. Oh he wished Red was close, her fiery nature able to sooth the raging storm that was clouding his mind. Tears streamed down his face as his surrounds became clearer. He was here. He was on a Galra ship somewhere far away from home. Somewhere so far that Lotor would never even get the chance get anywhere near his family. That’s something he’ll die for. As the pain from the bright lights eased Lotor entered the room, his generals walking over to release him from his bonds. 

“Well done paladin,” he smirked, “That was rather helpful.”

Lance barely looked up, the tall slim general on his left pulling him to her side, a fierce grip on his wrist. Another, much muscular and built, grabbed his head and forced him to look up.

“Look at the Emperor when he speaks to you,” she hissed.

“Easy Zethrid. No need to hurt him anymore. We can save that for later,” Lotor simply smiled, the general by the name of Zethrid releasing him from her painful grasp.

Without a word, Lance is dragged out of the room, his legs scraping against the cold metal floors as they moved, all feeling lost from whatever was pumping through him. Zethrid and the other general threw him into his cell at full force, his body slamming against the back wall. Pain erupted through his body, the sound of the cell door slamming ringing in his ear. His stomach turned, his face paling by the second. A surge of nausea struck him instantly, Lance lurching over. The little food left inside of him built up until he finally let it all out. It was agony. There was barely any liquids, any food at all, only the motion of throwing up. Bile burnt all up his throat, the taste consuming him. Slowly he crawled towards the corner, away from the smell of his last meal. His skin hissed against the cold floor, blood seeping through where the needles had been injected into him. He was achy, shaking and drained. He could barely keep his eyes open, whatever Lotor did had drained the last of his energy. The sound of Red’s whimpering filled his mind. TEars of joy dared to fall as Lance perked up, the sound of her purrs making him smile for the first time since he was thrown in this dump. It was the first time Red had talked since he had been captured. Lance sent waves of comfort, trying to reassure her but she didn’t buy it. She purred, a sense of rage building inside of her, but also the pain.

“ _ What are they doing to you girl?” _

A rush of reassurance overwhelmed him though he knew just like he was, that she was hiding her pain. Lance wished he could break himself out of here, his angry boiling at the thought of someone hurting his lion. But he could barely move a muscle let alone make an escape. Red kept nudging his thoughts away, pushing him with a sense of urgency that he couldn’t understand.

_ “What is it girl?” _ he asked her. 

Lance closed his eyes, trying to connect with Red, to try and understand what she was trying to tell him. He took in a deep breath, slowing down his thoughts until it was just one. 

 

A flash of light surrounded him, a surge of energy pulling him through the light, Blue’s comforting purrs soothing him. He felt lighter, his muscles on fire. It was like he was floating on air, weightless, powerful and when he opened his eyes he understood why. He was in the astral plane. Pidge was going on about it when they first entered. When he heard Shiro call out his name. This time he could clearly take in his surroundings, the landscape glowing purples and blues elegantly. The night sky above seemed endless, the stars lighting up the darkness around them. In the far corner, he noticed a blue star, its essence glowing brighter than the others. Above shined a purple star, fainter than the blue but just as prominent. Lance was somehow drawn to them, like they were a beacon of sorts. He didn’t know why Red sent him here but he was grateful, the agony and pain faded, leaving only his form and mind. He felt weird, being here, unsure if the isolation was best served here than in the cell. At least he had a view. Allura had always told them about the connection between a paladin and their lion being crucial and now he could see why. 

“ _ Why am I here?” _

Red purred, reassuring him he was safe and he could heal without feeling pain. Lance sighed with relief, resting his head on the clear darkness that was the ground beneath him. 

“I little-” Lance yawned “nap won’t hurt nobody.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ 30 hours before _

“Shiro, Allura, come in. Is anyone there?” 

Nothing. No response, just static ringing in his ear as he slipped on his helmet. The fall must of disrupted something with the comms, Lance’s words lost. Lance huffed as he grabbed his discarded bayard, clicking it to his side as he brushed off the dirt from his suit. Pulling up the pad from his suit he set a geo tracker to his location so he could find his way back. He needed to contact the team, the only way being to go back to Red. 

So he ran. He ran and he ran. Lance always had a good sense of direction, his attention to detail coming in handy in times like these. Even though the fall disorientated him he managed to find his way back to Red. She was in a defensive stance, as if she was ready to pounce, to fight. 

“What’s wrong girl?” Lance asked as she climbed up through her mouth, Red roaring in his mind, begging him to get to the others. An unsettling feeling bubbled inside as he slipped into his chair, the comms coming alive.

“Lance!”

“Has anyone heard from him?”

“Not in the last valga.”

“Shit! They’re everywhere!”

“Pidge I need your help.”

“I’m kinda busy over here.”

“Where is Lance!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Lance quickly said, trying to look up to see what’s going on, the trees too thick to get a clear view.

“Buddy where have you been?” Hunk asked, a sense of panic in his voice.

“We’ve been trying to get a hold of you! A rogue galra fleet is attacking and we need Voltron!” Pidge urged, the sound of blasts and explosions coming through the speakers.

“I’m sorry, i was just…”

“We don't have time for this,” Shiro snapped, “Just get here as soon as you can.”

Guilt hung in the air as Lance jolted Red up, the lion rocketing through the trees, the battle clear insight. They were getting smashed, each lion surrounded by hundreds, no, thousands of fighter ships, 5 or six huge cruiser hovering in the midst of it all, firing their Ion cannons. They were surrounded. They were overwhelmed. And it was all Lance’s fault. If he didn’t leave his post he could have alerted them, could have stopped all this. Red purred at the back of his mind, reminding him he needed to stay focused. He was grateful for that nudge, pulling him away from the self-destruction that was bound to happen. Lance activated the fire cannon and blasted the fighters as he met with the others, clearing a path towards the yellow lion.

“Oh Lance, thank god you’re alright!” Hunk sighed the two maneuvering around, blasting blue beams towards the oncoming ships. 

“Lance get your ass over here and help me out,” Pidge yelled, Lance spotting the trail of green zooming around, ivory vines exploding from the ships with her blast. 

“Coming,” Lance announced, blasting the last of the ships blocking Hunk and made his way over to Pidge. The galra caught notice of the new paladin and latched onto him fast, a group of fighters speeding off after him. Lance ducked and weaved as the laser blasted at him, Red bursting with life, flipping over and destroying them instantly. Lance jerked the joystick forward and headed towards Pidge, firing flaming beams towards the two ships on her tail, giving her enough room to finish them off with her blasters. 

“Thanks,” Pidge sighed, turning Green around to focus on the oncoming fighters.

“We need to form Voltron,” Allura urged, Lance, scanning the space around them to find Blue soaring with energy, a streamline of blue swirling as she made her way to the black lion.

“Agreed.”

“Yep.”

“Let’s do this!”

“FORM VOLTRON!” Shiro exclaimed, the five lions flying in formation, the huge powerful robot emerging from the clash of colours. 

From there the battle was easy and to be honest kinda pathetic. The power Voltron has is incredible, the blade slicing through each of the cruisers like it was cheese or a slice of cake. Man that was making Lance hungry. Explosions of light erupted around them, the rest of the fighters fleeing alongside the last of the fleet, the galra quickly jumping into hyperspace before they could do any more damage. The team disbanded back to there lions, the five of them making their way back to the castle, exhaustion painted across each of their faces. Lance was the last to enter the hanger, the dread of facing his team hanging on his shoulders. He knew he was going to get a lecture, he knew they were going to say he shouldn’t have left where he was. He wasn’t even sure what he found down there but it was definitely a base. Lotor was right. Red sent him feelings of comfort and encouragement, Lance thanking her as she left the cockpit, walking down to leave the lion. Just as he thought Shiro was waiting for him, alongside Allura and Pidge, Hunk probably off to prepare dinner for them all.

“Lance, what were you thinking?” Shiro demanded, his tone even though expected still shocked him.

“I’m sorry I was just-”

“Sorry is not going to cut it,” Shiro cut him off, Lance bowing his head, “You almost got the team killed out there. That fleet came out of nowhere and attacked us on the ground, something that could have been avoided if you had stayed on guard.”

“I know, I just thought-”

“Thought what?” Shiro snapped.

“Shiro,” Allura rested her hand on his Shiro, “It’s fine. We are okay, no one got hurt and Lance got there in time to form Voltron. Go a little easier on him.”

“No Shiro’s right,” Lance sighed, the panging feeling of guilt swirling in his stomach.

“I should have stayed. I was being irresponsible.”

“What were you even doing?” Pidge asked hesitantly, Shiro’s temper something none of the paladins have ever faced before.

“It-It was nothing,” Lance lied, pushing past them all.

“I better see if Hunk needs a hand with dinner,” Lance said as he quickly made his getaway from that hellish encounter, leaving Allura, Pidge and Shiro in the hanger.

Lance felt guilty. He felt like he just let the team down, the message clear in Shiro’s voice. This is why he wanted to step aside, to let… Keith go back to the red lion. But no, Keith had to run away to the Blade of Marmora, leaving him alone to face this constant disappointed he makes everyone feel. At least that’s what he thinks. If Keith was here it would’ve been different. But there was no point wishing for something that wasn’t going to come true. Not that Lance missed him… no, he doesn’t just… ugh! It was all just too much. He needed to focus on the present, on the mission at hand. The base he found must have something on Haggar and the druids. Why else would it be so well hidden amongst the forest? Tomorrow he’ll go investigate, maybe even find something to prove he wasn’t just goofing off. Shiro would apologise, Allura saying how proud she was of him. Pidge would tease him somehow and Hunk would just be happy that he wasn’t hurt. But he would feel wanted. Lance buzzed with adrenaline, thoughts of tomorrow pushing him to work, to do more. But for now, all he could do is go have a shower, eat and rest. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


End file.
